In an absorbent article such as an absorbent pad for light incontinence which is used by being attached on the inside of a disposable diaper, an absorbent sheet is conventionally utilized which is obtained by sandwiching particles of high-absorbent resin between two sheet members formed of nonwoven fabric or the like to fix the particles therebetween.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-59579 (Document 1) is related to a manufacturing apparatus for manufacturing a sheet-like absorbent body used for a disposable absorbent article. The apparatus is provided with a temporary receiving roller having an outer side surface on which a plurality of concave grooves intermittently arranged in a circumferential direction are formed, a transfer roller for holding a base sheet under the temporary receiving roller to convey the base sheet, a box located above the temporary receiving roller for supplying high-absorbent resin particles into the above plurality of concave grooves, and an arcuate guide member facing the outer side surface of the temporary receiving roller in a region from the box to the transfer roller to hold the high-absorbent resin particles supplied in the plurality of concave grooves. The high-absorbent resin particles held in the plurality of concave grooves in the temporary receiving roller are moved to a lower position by rotation of the temporary receiving roller, to be supplied onto the base sheet on which hot melt adhesive is applied. Then, by bonding a cover sheet on the base sheet with high-absorbent resin particles placed therebetween, the sheet-like absorbent body is formed.
Incidentally, in the apparatus of Document 1, when high-absorbent resin particles are supplied into the plurality of concave grooves from the box, it isn't easy to increase a fill density of particles in each concave groove due to air existing in the concave groove. Especially, in the case where the temporary receiving roller having the plurality of concave grooves is rotated at a high speed, the time for filling particles into each concave groove becomes short and as a result, it is more difficult to increase the fill density of particles in the concave groove.